Symphonic Romance
by Yellow Taleteller
Summary: This is an interpretation of a dream I had. It is not affiliated with anything, just my brain. The characters are fictional if you think I made them up, or they could be real. It's up to you -


*This is all based on a dream I had and I know some of the lines are a bit cheesy but it's what I remember in my dream, sorry.*

*Don't pay attention to names for all the readers know, they could be mine, they could be made up. I'll leave it to you.*

"Well I think we're supposed to go this way."

"I'm still not sure… Let's ask a teacher."

"Come on, just trust me, please?"

His creamy brown eyes sucked me in and I couldn't help but give in. We walked away from the Symphony-fest 2010 banner. Looming on the brick wall, it taunted us as we attempted to navigate. I was hopelessly paired with my classmate, Griffin, for this field trip where we needed buddies. They weren't supposed to be our friends, which was why the teachers selected them. I wasn't _friends_ with Griffin; but I was gradually becoming infatuated with his every word, movement or gesture.

He took my graphite-tattooed hand in his warm tan hand and led me confidently to a different crowd of people. It was these times I wish I had never used a pencil. If I didn't sketch all the time, I wouldn't worry of leaving his perfect hands all gray with my name over it. I wish I had those princess hands, slender and pale like porcelain so I could maybe find my prince. It may sound cheesy but it's the truth.

"Juliet, are you okay? You're spacing out."

"Ah, I'm fine, thanks."

Griffin smiles that warm smile where he doesn't open his mouth, but the world seems a bit brighter all the same.

"Hey, Griffin," I have nothing to say.

"What is it?"

"Uh well, so do you like classical music?"

"To be honest not really, but this is a fun field trip anyway, and it's nice to deepen our friendship."

He said it with such sincerity, I just about fainted. Griffin's a jock, and I just happen to have all of my classes with him. We talk like friends, but when he said "friendship" I could've sworn he was going to say "relationship".

One thing I can say for sure:

Griffin is the most charming person I have ever met in my life; I just might collapse from his allure.

As we kept walking, we came to the outside sections. The building was set up so that there were partially outside rooms that surrounded a big stage on many levels. One could rent these rooms, but we couldn't find our designated one. We passed room after room, seeing other groups and waving at our friends. Some of the other jocks noticed he held my hand and grinned wide and stuck their thumbs up or whistled at us. I would shield my face to hide my blushing face and Griffin would wave sheepishly and we'd escape them, him running and dragging me in the process.

"Crap, Juliet are you ok? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to drag you like that please-"

"Griffin, it's totally ok. If I could, I'd run that fast, but I'm like challenged at running, haha."

"Phew, ok. That freaked me out, I didn't want to hurt you but we just had to escape," he chuckles.

I smile, he's so unusually considerate, "Well thanks for worrying about me, that makes me feel special!"

He laughs and we walk but for some reason, our fingers are still intertwined.

"Haley where are you? We're in your room, right?"

"I don't know, but we're in room 423b."

"Jeez, we're passing 314c. We're like not even on the right floor. Griffin, where's the map?"

"Wait, whoa, Juliet, you're with Griffin?!"

"Yeah, I am. It's not that bad."

Griffin takes my sleeve and he asks an employee where room 423b was.

"Ok Haley, we'll be there soon. See you!"

"Bye bye."

10 minutes later

"FINALLY WE MADE IT!" We both sighed and then laughed at each other.

Haley ran over and retorted, "Took you two long enough, you sure you didn't stop for anything other than directions?"

Griffin and I both blushed and I answered frantically, "No, nothing, Haley, promise!"

The intercom blazed through the building, "THE SYMPHONY WILL BE STARTING NOW, PLEASE TAKE YOUR SEATS AND ENJOY THE SHOW."

We scrambled into our seats as Griffin and I got the back seats in the corner. Haley and her partner, Steven, were in the front. The music started to play and it became apparent that it would be non-recognizable classical pieces. We both got bored until one of the last songs started.

It was Clair de Lune, my favorite classical song, and my parent's wedding song.

I whisper to Griffin, "This was my parent's wedding song, isn't it beautiful?"

"What's it called?"

"Clair de Lune."

"Nice, what does that mean?"

"Moonlight, isn't that pretty?"

"Yeah…"

I don't know why, and this usually never happens, but I tears start to trickle from my eyes. I don't notice this until I hear Griffin's anxious voice.

"Juliet, why are you crying?" He whispers.

"I-I don't know, I don't usually cry…"

His hand caresses my jaw and my skin goes cold with the feeling of his touch, "Don't cry, it's ok."

I hold onto his hand tight and lean on him for the rest of the show.

No one notices us, since it would be terrifying to have anyone see us like this, so I do something I'd never do in a million years, because I'm extremely shy when it comes to romance.

I turn over and kiss his cheek.

"Thank you for being so nice to me, you're really sweet, Griffin."

Griffin smiles and gives me a small kiss on the lips.

I thought I died.


End file.
